Cliché
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Adrien era un Cliché, se sentía como uno y se estaba convenciendo de que lo realmente era. El típico mujeriego con la novia inocente.


—Por favor.

—No, Marinette.

—Adrien, por favor, soy tu novia.

—Cuando cumplas 18.

— ¡Tú no tienes 18! — Él sonrió, acomodando la ropa de Marinette antes de acostarse a su lado. Inmediatamente, ella se sentó sobre sus caderas, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de su novio, acariciando la suave piel de su torso.

Adrien era un Cliché, se sentía como uno y se estaba convenciendo de que lo realmente era.

El típico mujeriego con la novia virgen.

Hace años, una modelo realmente guapa lo había seducido en el backstage de una sesión de fotos; junto con ella descubrió lo placentero que se sentía estimular a una mujer hasta que gritara por más. Luego de eso sólo continuó, ya que para alguien como él era realmente sencillo encontrar a chicas dispuestas a abrir sus piernas; sea para Adrien Agreste, o para Chat Noir.

Chloe había sido el error que hizo que comenzara a replantear su vida. Ella se había empujado a hacerlo y él tampoco la había detenido; su mejor amiga tuvo su primera vez con alguien que no la amaba, además aun cuando el chico no era un amante egoísta, se sintió así. Ella debió haber tenido al menos la sutileza de pedirle que fuera cuidadoso.

Ahora, no es que no quisiera hacerle el amor a Marinette; requería muchísima fuerza de voluntad no arrancarle la ropa, acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, sentir ese calor que tanto anhelaba y hundirse profundamente en su interior para finalmente ser uno con ella. Pero después de lo de Chloe, tenía mucha coherencia que quisiera esperar hasta que realmente estuviera lista. Nunca se perdonaría hacerle daño al amor más lindo que había sentido en su corta vida.

—Princesa...—Adrien puso sus manos en los muslos de la chica, acariciándolos hasta llegar a su trasero. Ella sonrió, creyendo que él finalmente se había rendido, así que procedió a jalar la camiseta hasta que pudo quitársela.

—Estoy lista, amor. — Marinette llevó su mano hasta el rostro de él, acariciándolo con la punta de sus dedos antes de besar sus labios con algo de ansiedad, guiando la forma en la que sus labios se movían, en como sus lenguas jugaban lascivamente al interior de sus bocas. Sin embargo, era tanta la ansiedad que recorría su pequeño cuerpo, que demasiado rápido se quedó sin aire. —Lo he estado desde que me entregaste ese paraguas bajo la lluvia.

—No lo estás y tampoco lo estabas en ese momento, tenías 13.— El chico se giró, recostándola en la cama antes de besar su frente, luego sus labios y finalmente su quijada— Yo tampoco estoy listo para arrebatarte algo así de importante.— Con una muy linda sonrisa, la ayudó a quitarse su sujetador antes de abrazarla por la cintura para apegarla a su pecho, tratando de evitar que le diera frio; también era porque adorada como se sentían sus suaves pechos presionados contra el propio.— Pero podemos experimentar para conocer nuestro cuerpos y así, llegar a estar totalmente preparados.

Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron su boca de su novio, ella se entregó a sus labios en un beso concluyente; tratando de mantener el ritmo mientras que él mordía su labio inferior ocasionalmente. Sus lenguas se encontraron en el camino, ansiosas por el contacto que ya se sentía familiar. Marinette podía sentir la pasión en su novio, justo como siempre había querido; Las manos de Adrien acariciaron su figura con atención, llegando hasta su trasero para juntar sus entrepiernas, provocando que la chica se exaltara al sentir la erección del chico por sobre su ropa. Sin embargo, enredo sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabello, acercándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

De repente, Adrien se alejó, mirándola desde arriba mientras el borde de la ropa interior de la chica con sus dedos.

— ¿Puedo quitar esto?— Ella asintió, e inmediatamente vigiló con su mirada cada acción de su novio mientras jugaba con el elástico de la prenda. Nunca se había sentido tan desnuda frente a una persona, tan vulnerable; esa sensación sólo aumentó cuando él besó el hueso que sobresalía en su clavícula mientras que comenzaba a bajar sus pantaletas— Este es el momento para detenerme, Mari. — Él la miraba con atención; conocía a su novia casi como la palma de su mano, así que en esa oportunidad podía notar un cambio de actitud demasiado extrema desde que comenzó a desvestirla. Hasta hace sólo un par de segundos, Marinette estaba rogando para que hicieran el amor; y ahora estaba con los ojos cerrados, queriendo esconderse en su pecho. Verla tan frágil entre sus brazos por la incertidumbre que sentía, lo hizo saber que debía concluir con todo ese asunto, por lo que terminó levantándose lentamente para no asustarla, buscando la camiseta de su pijama para vestirla.

—Adrien...— Marinette susurró cuando sintió la tela de la prenda de su novio deslizarse por su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, hizo un puchero que él acarició muy suavemente con sus dedos hasta que había desaparecido, deslizándolos para finalmente poder acariciar su mejilla.

— _Mon amour_ … —Él dejó de acariciar su rostro solo para acomodar las mantas sobre ella. Sentándose a su lado y abrazándola para que pudiera apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

—Pongamos una fecha. Te prometo que voy a estar realmente lista ese día.

—En nuestra noche de bodas.

— ¡Ni siquiera tengo edad legal para casarme ahora!

—Nadie dijo que nos fuéramos a casar en los próximos 10 años.

—No es justo que me hagas esto...— Chilló ella, escondiéndose en el torso de su novio. Sólo se había sentido un poco ansiosa al verlo desvestirla, algo totalmente normal. — Cualquier otro novio hubiera tomado la primera oportunidad.

—Voy a fingir que no escuche eso, Marinette. — Gruñó Adrien, quitándola de su pecho. Ilusamente, creyó que su novia se iba a recostar sobre la cama pero se levantó, lanzando lejos todas las mantas que tenía encima. — ¿Te vas a ir?

—Sí. — Respondió la chica mientras se quitaba la camiseta que el rubio le había puesto y comenzaba a buscar su ropa desparramada por la habitación. — Me voy para que puedas llamar a una modelo que realmente encuentres atractiva y se pueda hacer cargo de esa erección que tienes entre las piernas.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio…

— ¡Lo estoy! — La azabache gruño, deteniéndose para tomar una respiración profunda antes de darle la espalda; brindándole a Adrien, sin saberlo, una vista de su trasero y espalda desnuda que sólo conseguían dejarlo sin aliento. — Yo sé que no soy tan atractiva como una modelo, pero creía que al menos podría resultarte lo suficientemente bonita como para que quisieras...—La chica sintió como su voz se quebraba, debiendo parar antes de comenzar a llorar. Él se levantó rápidamente; abrazándola, cubriendo toda su desnudez con su cuerpo. Lo que acababa de descubrir le rompió totalmente el corazón, su increíble novia se sentía insegura. — Suéltame.

—Marinette...—Adrien trató de girarla y así poder observar su rostro, sin embargo ella mantenía su cabeza baja. La soltó lentamente, dando un gran suspiro antes de ir hasta su walking closet para buscar el gran espejo que ahí tenía, llevándolo hasta los pies de su cama. —Voy a hacer que te sientas bien…—Con pasos lentos, se acercó hasta donde estaba y luego alzo su diestra para acariciar el rostro de su novia, poniendo principal atención en seguir el contorno de sus labios. — Ven, por favor. — Susurró mientras tomaba su mano para acercarse al lugar que previamente había acomodado. Él se sentó, golpeando sus muslos como señal para que ella se sentará sobre ellos.

— ¿Es en serio? Estoy molesta contigo, idiota.

—Lo único que es más real que esto es el amor que siento por usted, señorita Dupain-Cheng.— La recién mencionada dudó, pero finalmente terminó accediendo al escuchar el tono sincero de voz que él usaba, apenas tocando el regazo del chico. Miró al espejo confundida y se sonrojó, su cuerpo era tan pequeño comparado con el de Adrien, quién era capaz de hacerla a hacía sentir a salvo pero al mismo tiempo tan vulnerable.

— N-no qui-quiero hacerlo…— Susurró torpemente, mirando hacia el espejo con los ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas. Él sintió ganas de detenerse, pero si lo hacía, Marinette seguiría estando insegura.

—Perdóname…—Le contesto mientras que suavemente comenzaba a besar su cuello, dejando una pequeña mordida en cada lugar que veía una manchita. —Sólo quiero que te sientas bien, amor...— Sin prisa, comenzó a acariciar la suave piel en el abdomen desnudo, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos de forma ascendente hasta llegar a sus pechos. — Tu cuerpo no es condicionante para lo pueda o no sentir. Te amo, Marinette y nada es capaz de cambiarlo.

— Yo también te amo…

—Entonces confiaras en mí. — A pesar de que ella se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, comenzó a quitarle las pantaletas, dejándola totalmente desnuda a su merced. — Cuando estuve estudiando en casa, tenía acceso ilimitado al internet…— Reconoció avergonzado, mientras se daba el tiempo de abrazarla por la cintura; ella no reaccionaba a abrir los ojos, así que decidió proseguir. — Ahí, vi a más mujeres desnudas de lo que me gustaría reconocer. Labios rellenos, pechos operados, cinturas aspiradas y traseros que tenían más plástico que músculo. No puedo negar que yo estuve realmente con chicas así, muchas.

—Adrien, estás haciendo que me den más ganas de correr lejos de aquí. —Marinette abrió sus ojos molesta, tratando de cubrirse con sus manos para que él no pudiera observarla. Se sentía vulnerable, con su corazón llenándose de pena al ver que su propio novio estaba ignorando sus demandas en algo tan personal como la imagen que tenía de sí misma. Quería creer que él lo estaba haciendo con una buena intención, pero algo es su cabeza seguía gritando que iba a humillarla.

—A lo que voy, princesa…—Él posó sus manos sobre las de ella, acariciándolas con precaución hasta que comenzó a ceder y no tuvo la necesidad de quitarlas el mismo.— Es que prefiero tres mil veces más adorar tu cuerpo.— continuó hablando, mientras posaba ambas extremidades en el torso desnudo de la chica, jugando con sus pezones antes de cubrir sus senos totalmente con su palma— No sólo porque tus hermosos pechos sean del tamaño perfecto para encerrarlos en mis manos, sino que porque son reales.

Hizo una pequeña pausa en la mirada atenta de Marinette, antes de acariciar la aureola de su pezón con calma, hasta que fue capaz de oír pequeños jadeos que lo llevaron a comenzar a presionar todo el contorno de su pecho, casi como si estuviera haciendo un masaje relajante. Su novia lo miraba sonrojada, sin atreverse a localizarlo el espejo, sino que directamente los movimientos que hacía con su manos.

— ¿Sabes que más me encanta, Bugaboo?— La chica negó; lentamente, Adrien comenzó a bajar las manos por su firme abdomen. Deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel. — Que sabes ponerte en el lugar del otro, que eres capaz de sobrellevar contratiempos…— Él bajó sus manos por sus caderas, hasta llegar a sus muslos, abriéndolos para ser capaz de visualizar totalmente la anatomía de la chica. En ese momento, Marinette se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para mirarse por el espejo, encontrándose con la penetrante mirada del rubio a través del vidrio pintado. —Eso, amor, mira. Quiero que seas capaz de verte de la misma forma en la que yo lo hago.

Con su nariz, Adrien rozó la extensión de la escapula de la chica, llegando hasta su hombro para poder morderlo juguetonamente; ella le sonrió, dejando caer su cabeza a un lado para darle el acceso que el necesitaba para comenzar a besar su cuello.

Lentamente, llevó su mano hasta la boca de la chica, bajo su atenta mirada. No quería que sus movimientos resultaran molestos, así que los introdujo entre sus labios, esperando que ella los lamiera. Cuando los sintió lo suficientemente húmedos, bajó su diestra hasta la intimidad ajena y sin mucho rodeo comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares sobre su clítoris, desplazando sus dedos de un lado a otro para generar roce.

Marinette estaba hipnotizada por la experticia con la que el rubio se movía, en la forma que sus dígitos se movían entre sus labios, presionando y deslizándose por el lugar con una precisión que no podría haber imaginado.

El aire desapareció de sus pulmones cuando Adrien la penetró con un solo dedo, llegando inmediatamente hasta ese punto oculto en su interior que la hacía sentir tan cerca del orgasmo.

Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, buscar inspiración divina para resistir su caída al abismo. Pero cuando el rubio junto sus penetraciones con suaves caricias a su botón de nervios, fue inevitable dejarse llevar; siendo envuelta por un sentimiento reconfortante con su respiración comenzando a agitarse, sus músculos a tensarse, un abrasador calor envolverla y finalmente, esas pequeñas e involuntarias contracciones que resultaban señal inequívoca de haber alcanzado un orgasmo.

—Mírate. — Su novio le ordenó, usando un tono de voz demandante. Tardó en tener el control suficiente para hacerlo pero la mirada del mayor estaba ahí, dándole la fuerza necesaria como para poder voltearse; sintiendo como la erección de Adrien, a pesar de estar cubierta por su ropa interior, se confrontaba en su intimidad.

Lentamente posó sus manos en el cuello del chico y sin despegar sus ojos, comenzó a subir sus caricias hasta sus mejillas. Aun sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero estaba feliz, de alguna forma él se las había arreglado para hacerla sentir mejor consigo misma.

—Te amo. — Susurró ella, antes de depositar un arrebatador beso en los labios contrarios, quizás con demasiado ímpetu, ya que Adrien cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

—Yo también te amo...— Él enredó sus dedos en la melena de Marinette, acariciando su cabello mientras que la otra se acomodaba sobre su pecho. — ¿Quieres mi ayuda para vestirte?

—Estoy cómoda así. —Respondió mientras soltaba un gran bostezo. — Quizás me vista mañana antes de irme.

Adrien río, besando su coronilla.

Después de todo ser un cliché no era lo más terrible que podría pasar.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es esto? Ni yo lo sé xD**_


End file.
